earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Priscilla Kitaen
History Priscilla Kitaen: 1992 - 2016 Priscilla Kitaen is the daughter of Prudence Kitaen. She was born in a rather rough patch of St. Roch but still had a rather good life, mostly afforded to her love for her neighbors, warm personality, and beautiful appearance. Priscilla's mother worked nights and Priscilla would usually be watched during her non-school hours by her grandmother Tallulah. Priscilla was twelve years old when she learned that her mother was not a grocery store clerk as she had claimed, but was a dancer and prostitute at an illicit brothel which was owned by Kristopher Renard Roderic's crime syndicate. Priscilla would go through a roller coaster of emotions concerning this revelation, finding times when she thought she understood her mother's need to provide for her daughter no matter the circumstance and then going long periods of time where she could hardly stand to look at her mother. As she grew older, she began to realize that it was likely that her father had been a customer of her mother's, but Priscilla had no way of knowing and dared not to ask her mother. When she graduated from school, Priscilla moved out at once. She tried to support herself but found that many people outside of her community were not too impressed with her lack of experience and average grades, even if she did have a pretty face and excellent people skills. Priscilla tried her hand at working as a gas station clerk and receptionist for a research company, but she realized early on these were dead-end jobs that paid enough for her only to get by through going into debt with credit cards. As Priscilla wondered what she could do with her life, she received word that her mother had died of a drug overdose. Priscilla came home from her mother's funeral to find Agent Eve Eden of the DEO in her apartment. Eve offered Priscilla a chance to get out of debt and to help investigate the suspicion that Prudence Kitaen was murdered. Given a crash course in DEO training, Priscilla was put undercover at Lure, the same club her mother had worked at, as a waitress. Though Priscilla did discover she had an exceptional talent for getting men to do as she wanted, she began to have second thoughts about her assignment when she realized that the only way to get the access to Roderic that she needed was to get on stage as a dancer. Though Eve offered her a chance out, Priscilla decided she owed it to her mother. Eve arranged for a couple dancers to miss a shift and put Roderic in a position to give Priscilla a chance to strut her stuff. When she did, Roderic immediately gave her a large sign-up bonus if she agreed to make it her new gig. Priscilla accepted and found herself able to move about the club almost as freely as one of "Roderic's girls." The more she flirted her way through her investigations, the more pliable she found her targets. Then one day, while snooping in Roderic's office, one of Roderic's men caught her and when he grabbed her by the arm she saw his face: his true-face, complete with tendrils and glowing eyes. Priscilla screamed and let out a psychic blast. Unsure how she did that but fearing reprisal, Priscilla ran... right into the WildCATs.Oracle Files: Priscilla Kitaen (1/2) Voodoo: 2016 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Notes * Priscilla Kitaen's address and birth date are nods to her first comic book appearance: WildCATs #1, in 1992. * In the comics Kristopher Roderick is a descendant of Hath-Set. In Earth-27 he's a composite character with Simon Hurt. Links and References * Appearances of Priscilla Kitaen * Character Gallery: Priscilla Kitaen Category:Characters Category:WildCATs Members Category:Aliens Category:Hybrid Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Americans Category:Metropolitan Category:Secretaries Category:Dancers Category:Dating Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tattoos Category:Height 5' 10" Category:27th Reality